


Eggs are Love

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bath, Food, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma likes sandwiches and baths. Yagyuu thinks he's an odd little cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs are Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ryoma like egg sandwiches, apparently. This drabble-fic-thing was brought from that fact. This was also started soooo long ago that I forgot the point of it. It's finished now, at least. *shrugs* And yes, I bring yet another crack-pair~

Yagyuu can hear pattering of feet in the corridor, and look up from his book as Ryoma pass in front of him, arms filled with clothes and a bucket, sandwiches stacked high on a plate and a towel draped over his head. "Echizen-kun, where are you going now?" he ask and tilt his head to the side. The book rest in his lap and he raise an eyebrow as Ryoma replies "Bath." _Again?_ "Didn't you take a bath a couple of hours ago?"  
"Yes." Ryoma continue through the living-room to the bathroom. Yagyuu carefully marks the side in his book and close it, then follow Ryoma into the bathroom. Ryoma look at him under his arm as he pull of his shirt. "You joining?" Yagyuu sighs. "Very well." He leave for the bedroom, to get his pajama and towel. It was getting a bit late anyway, so it was alright to soke a while before bedtime.  
He walk into the bathroom as Ryoma pour bath-salt into the warm water that's filling. "If you put in more of that, none of us will fit in the tub." he state and take the bottle of bath-salt from Ryoma. Ryoma glance at Yagyuu and smirk. "Is there something wrong with that? It's got a nice scent."  
"Sakura-scented." Yagyuu say as he unbutton his shirt. "I'm surprised you didn't get catnip."  
Ryoma look up at him as he tug off his pants. "There's catnip-scented bathsalt?"  
Yagyuu push up his glasses and frown. "I would hardly believe so." he says, pulling off his pants.

Ryoma scowl while he get into the tub, and pull the plate close to his end. He pick up one sandwich and take a bite. Yagyuu shake his head and smile as he follow the younger into the tub. Ryoma scoots over to him and lean against him, holding the egg sandwich in both hands and is seemingly completely focused on said food. Yagyuu put an arm around Ryoma's waist and take a sandwich, pokes at en egg and nibbles at the bread. Ryoma licks his fingers and reach for another sandwich, but Yagyuu take his hand and press a kiss to the back of it. Ryoma tilt his hand back and look at him with raised eyebrows.  
"I'm a little surprised, though." Yagyuu says and let go of Ryoma's hand. Ryoma ask him why. "You're more or less a cat, but you take baths all the time."  
"Ah, maybe." Ryoma shrug, then pull his hand out of Yagyuu's grip, takes the sandwich he had aimed for before and stuff it inside his mouth.  
"You might choke if you eat it whole." Yagyuu warn, and Ryoma speak with his mouth still full of egg and bread. "Hufth ifsh shha" he say, and Yagyuu sigh. Tasty or not... the tiny man could be quite the extreme one when it came to his cat and those sandwiches.


End file.
